


Finding Peace

by Magicandmalice



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiving Thor, He gets more than just a hug, Jötunn Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Loving Thor, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I speak no lies brother. I would find you gorgeous regardless of which form you decide to take.” Thor murmured. The hitch in his deep voice, sending a thrill through the trickster.</p><p>“One of these days I may just come to believe you.” Loki whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> So this is a request fic done for Queenofshire405 who wanted Jotun Loki! I hope this is at least close to what you were looking for. 
> 
> Short and sweet, enjoy.

Loki arched his back, a broken moan escaping rough bitten lips as his body shuddered. Fiery red eyes filled with lust as they looked down at the male beneath him. 

“You are so very beautiful like this.” Came the strained voice of the beloved blond male below.

“Such lies you speak. I thought that was my specialty.” Loki purred. Tan finger clenching tight to the blue skin of his hips, as Loki ground down once more. Driving Thor's hard flesh that much deeper inside, filling him just that little bit more. The chill of his skin not deterring Thor in the slightest.

“I speak no lies brother. I would find you gorgeous regardless of which form you decide to take.” Thor murmured. The hitch in his deep voice, sending a thrill through the trickster.

“One of these days I may just come to believe you.” Loki whispered, blue fingers trailing down to grasp his own hard erection. Stroking himself in time to the achingly slow thrusting of the blonds cock in his ass.

For a long time he had thought he would never feel Thor like this again. After everything that had happened over the last few years he had sworn his brother would have given up on him at last.

Oh, how wrong he had been. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The throne had not made him happy, never wanting it in the first place, and he had restored Odin to the throne. After several loophole free promises had been extracted from the ancient bastard of course. Then he had left on his own. No direction or goal in mind except to find something, anything, to live for. Something that made him happy again.

The search had ended on the doorstep of Lady Jane's home, where Thor was currently staying and had been for the last year.

To say that they had been surprised had been an understatement to be sure. Thor stricken speechless in the moments before Jane had regained herself and tried to slap him again. Though he had done nothing to deserve the abuse, he had not even tried to defend himself as the female mortal had darted forward. In the end he had not had to, Thor had moved quicker than she. Rushing forward to grab Loki into a hug so tight he could swear he felt his ribs shift in protest.

“Brother mine, your back. How? Why are you here? What of Father?” Thor asked in a soft voice filled with a happiness he made no effort to hide.

“That is a long story and one meant to be between you and I alone.” Loki said in way of explanation, though he made no move to get away from the hold the blond had on him.

“Of course.” Thor said, blue eyes locked on the green gems he had never thought to see again.

“Your going to trust him just like that? Thor this is the same lying murder that was locked away. The same man I saw die in your arms.” Jane said, disbelief, anger and confusion coloring every word she spoke.

“Have care Jane. Loki is still my brother.” Thor warned as he turned to the small woman. Lips turned down in disapproval at her words.

“Brother or not, he is not welcome in my home. If you wish to continue our discussion before he interrupted then come back inside. Otherwise you can remain out here with him.” Jane had hissed angrily before storming back inside.

“Thor. Go back inside to her. I do not wish to cause further pain to you by making you fight with your beloved.” Loki managed to choke out. Never had a lie felt so filthy in his mouth as it did just then. Every fiber of his being crying out just how much Loki would love to destroy the little girl that had dared to take his Thor away from him. 

“No, do not concern yourself with it. She has known for a long time that she would never come first in my heart. That another would always hold that place. She has been unable to accept that since I told her and it has gotten worse since I told her exactly who held that place.” Thor said gently. 

“You told her?” Loki turned wide and disbelieving eyes on the blond. The one secret he had held closer to his heart that any other. Always so worried about what would happen should anyone find out just how close the brothers had indeed been.

“I did. I thought I had lost you, thought I would be alone for the rest of my life when I was exiled to Midgard and met her. She helped to heal me and I did care for her. But when I returned to Asgard I found it easy to give her up if I thought I could have you once more. Only to lose you again when you let go. Then what I thought was the final time as I held your dying form in my arms. She helped me to forget a small bit of my loss and my heartache, nothing more. She could not accept the fact that she would never be anything more. Not after I told her how much I still loved you.” Thor said. 

Loki could only stare at the larger male in stunned silence before wrapping his arms tightly around broad shoulders. Leaning up he kissed Thor with everything good he had left in him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That kiss had led to several more before the two had returned to the place Loki had been staying at, both settling down for a much needed talk. After wards Thor had asked to see him in his natural form and Loki had given in to the blond puppy.

He is still not sure how things had come to this though, not while he was still in his Juton form anyway.

Thor sprawled on his back in Loki's large bed. The trickster himself straddling wide hips and riding the hard cock buried deep inside himself as he slowly came apart from Thor's hands on him. Thor not able to look away from his red eyes. Or take his hands away from the blue skin while his fingers traced the designs that marked him.

A loud yelp escaped him though as he suddenly found himself rolled onto his back as he looked up into the lust and love filled eyes above him.

“I will say it as many times as you need me to. I love you Loki and you are beautiful. You are everything I have ever wanted, are everything I ever will want. I will tell you this until the Ragnarok comes and ends it all.” Thor swore, a deep hard thrust accompanying every word.

With a strangled sob, Loki through his arms around the strong form above him. His body shaking as he came between them. The feelings Thor invoking in him, both physically and emotionally, overwhelming him. His mind going blissfully white, only vaguely feeling the strong shudder of the blond's body against his own, as Thor reached his own completion deep inside of the brunette.

This was what he had been searching for, what he had needed. As the tears came and he hid his face in the others chest, Loki thought he might finally be able to start the healing his soul needed. As long as he had Thor at his side he knew he would be able to find his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
